What if
by Moony June
Summary: What if Santa needed a substitute? What if Ron and Harry were girls too? What if Voldemort was afraid of the dark? Short stories about the questions you have always been asking yourself or never thought about!
1. What if Santa needed a substitute?

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own the characters of this story, neither anything else you could recall. To make it short: Mine 0 JK's 100

**Author's note:** This is going to be a series of short stories about hypothetical changes in the Harry Potter books, such as: What if Santa needed a substitute?What if Harry and Ron were girls too? What if Voldemort was afraid of the dark?  
If any of you have suggestions for nice questions like that, you are welcome to leave an review or send me an e-mail.  
Of course all reviews are very welcome, I love to know what you think about my stories!

**What if… Santa Claus needed a substitute?**

It was late at night on December 24th. Young Ronald Weasley had been sleeping on the couch of the living room so he wouldn't miss the moment when Santa Claus would come to deliver the presents.

Soon there was a noise on the roof. Young Ronald jumped up and hid behind the sofa to watch the fireplace.

The fire went out and lightened again as soon as a figure had stepped out of the fireplace.

"Stupid fireplace… stupid Weasleys… stupid Christmas Eve!" the man muttered walking towards the Christmas tree. "And stupid presents!"

Young Ron jumped towards the man suddenly: "Santa, is this you?"

"Is this what Santa looks like?" the man asked sarcastically raising one eyebrow.

Ron looked at the man for a while and the screamed: "It's the GRINCH!"

"This is getting ever better…" the man muttered "Now go to bed or I'll put you in detention!"  
Ron's eyes widened: "Professor Snape?"

The man rolled his eyes.

Ronald nearly laughed his head off: "Oh dear, it's not Santa Clause but Sna…"

The potions master turned towards the boy and narrowed his eyes: "Don't you dare to say it!"

"Snapey Claus!" Ron squealed and went on laughing.

"Five points from…" Snape began, then he thought for a while "from the burrow!"

"But we don't have points!"

"I knew you were pointless, Weasley!"

"That's a very old joke! Why are you Santa Claus anyway?" Ron asked curiously.

Snape sighed deeply: "I am his substitute!"  
"Why?"  
"Because he cannot go and deliver presents this year!"

"Why?"  
"Because he had had an accident!"

"Why?"

"Because he was as annoying as you are now!"

Ron swallowed: "You hurt Santa?"  
Snape rolled his eyes and muttered something like: "It was an accident!"

Ron looked at him with big eyes making ready to cry.

"I am giving him a day off, okay?"  
"But he's only working once a year!"

"What do you know about things like that?" asked a very unnerved Snape.

"That's how I get through potions classes!"

"I should have guessed so…"

Meanwhile Ron had gotten nearer and nearer towards the sack with the presents.

Only when Santa Snape thought he had suffered enough and could go on with his work now Ron's voice cam from behind his back: "WHEEEEEEEE, is this for me?"

"NO!" Snapey Claus shouted at the boy.

"How comes you are so sure?" Ron asked curiously.

"I just know stuff like that! You're getting a self made pullover from your mother anyway!"

At this Ronald started crying for real.

Father Snapemas shook his head doubting if he had really ever been able to endure any lesson with that kid.

"Stop crying!"

"NO!" Ron cried.

"At once!" Santa Sev ordered.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Ron continued sobbing.

"I'll put you in detention Mister Weasley!"

"Santa cannot let me skin shrivel figs!" Ron declared being sure that it was like that.

"What did you think what the reindeer were?"

"Erm… students in detention?" Ron guessed.

"Exactly!" Severus Claus answered pointing his wand at Ronald. "Ronald the red nosed reindeer, I like how this sounds!"

"EEP!" Ron exclaimed scared but it was already too late, seconds later he found himself being transformed into a reindeer.

And so Santa Snape, Snapey Claus, Santa Sev, Severus Claus and Ronald the reindeer delivered presents to many children all over the world and if they appear in book six you know that they've come back too.


	2. What if Molly Weasley didn't care?

**Disclaimer :** I own nothing you already knew before! It's all JKR's but I am lending some of her characters!**  
**

** Author's note:** You might want to read the first story first so you truly get this one, but I don't think it is totally necessary, however, I want to dedicate this to Katrine/CrazyKender because I had the idea for this during a conversation with her! THANK YOU!

**What if Molly Weasley didn't care that much?**

The day after Christmas Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry, found himself forced to call Mister and Misses Weasley to tell them about something Professor Severus Snape had done to one of their sons.

Albus sighed. Who could have guessed that Severus Snape, Potions Master, would ever have to be a substitute for Santa Clause, and who would have guessed that he would use that job as an excuse to turn the youngest Weasley boy into a reindeer?

With another sigh he went towards the fireplace.

"Good morning, Molly!" Albus said in a friendly tone after using the floo network to be able to talk to the Weasley parents.

"Hello Albus!" Molly announced sounding rather happy and stretching the 'o' a lot "What's up?"

"Ronald is in trouble…" the headmaster began.

Molly shrugged: "I guessed so after he disappeared last night! But I have been told he had been seen with Santa Claus…"

"Actually he had been seen with Santa Snape..."

"Oh, so he's finally going to be a teacher's pet?" Molly asked a little overly enthusiastic.

'Don't laugh, Albus, don't laugh' he reminded himself. "Well, very much so… Professor Snape transformed him into a reindeer…"

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW take a photo for me, Albus, that has to look so cute!" Molly exclaimed.

Albus wondered slightly but nodded: "Okay, I will, but what shall I do now?"

"Well, first of all…"

'Finally!' Albus thought 'There is the Molly I know again!'

"… tell all the other professors that if he says after the holidays 'My reindeer ate my homework' it is not a lie!" she then started laughing a lot.

Albus frowned. "I think I can do that… but I guess you want me to transform him back before the end of the holidays!"

Molly giggled a little bit: "I always knew why I made him that brown pullovers!"

Albus could just wonder. What had happened to that woman?

"But don't tell the others he is a teacher's pet!"

Then Molly went on giggling. "Does he have health insurance as Santa's little helper?"  
'And the bad pun continues!' Albus thought.

"Oh, and is there any chance he will become one of the elves one day?"

"Molly, are you sure you are alright?" Dumbledore asked finally.

Mrs. Weasley nodded frantically: "Totally, I never felt as good before!"  
"Are you sure?"

"Yes, what's the matter with all of you, Arthur asked me the same!"

"You just seem a little…" he thought hard of how to express it.

"A little, wittle, bittle, kittle…"

Albus listened to Molly going through the ABC like that.

"Don't take me wrong, but is there any chance you… drank a little too much?"

"I am upset now, Albus!" Molly announced at once.

Albus sighed. He should have known it. Not Molly Weasley, she wouldn't…

"There's not only a little chance but a BIG chance!" the woman started giggling again. "That's what happens when non-alcoholic punch isn't non alcoholic at all! That was a double negation!"

With that she giggled for a while again.

"Alright…" Dumbledore said in a neutral tone "We should talk tomorrow then, maybe!"

The other day Molly was herself again, so Snape finally got the trouble he deserved, and Mrs. Weasley had learnt an important lesson: You have to think twice before you trust someone who's telling you something is non-alcoholic!


	3. What if Voldemort was afraid of the dark

**Disclaimer: **Nothing you already know from somewhere belongs to me!

**Author's note: **THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!

**What if Voldemort was afraid of the dark?**

A few days ago at the Death Eater meeting…

"Bow before the Dark Lord!"

The tall figure winced. "STOP USING THAT WORD!"

"Pardon me, my Lord, but which word?"

"The bad word with'd'!"

"Er… dumb, donkey, Dumbledore? I said none of those… Oh, wait you meant 'dark'!"  
Voldemort winced again: "I said don't use it!"

"Why can't I say dark?"

"Because I will punish you if you do!" the man smiled cruelly, just after wincing once again.

"You surely have a dark sarcasm your lordship!" the other said admiringly.

Voldemort sighed: "Why does Dumbledore get all the intelligent followers? Anyway, what's your name, moron?"

"Goyle, my Lord."

"That explains a lot…" Voldemort muttered.

"May I ask why we cannot mention the word 'dark' around you though?"

"Because I said so, since when do I have to explain my actions to you?"

"Forgive me d… erm… my lord!" Goyle thought for a while, a long while, it always took a while when he was thinking "What shall we call you then if not the d… Lord?"  
"I will think of something different! Everyone was confusing me with Sauron and Darth Vader anyway! Call me the 'Cruel Destroyer'!" he announced.

Another figure bowed before him and the spoke: "My Lord, the abbreviation would be 'CD' then… you're not into music, are you?"

Voldemort sighed: "Any better ideas Malfoy?"

Lucius Malfoy swallowed: "Erm… how about… how about… mean locust?"

"Malfoy, my friend…" Voldemort started talking quietly: "ARE YOU TOTALLY CRAZY?"

"Locusts are feared and hated, my Lord!"

Voldemort raised an eyebrow: "I am surrounded by fools! Just continue saying Lord, that would work!"

"You are so much more intelligent than I am!"

"Out of your mouth this is not a compliment, Malfoy! Anyway, off to the meeting we go, or I'll really get angry at you and for now I cannot afford to lose followers!"

One look at their faces made sure that both men didn't really get what he had meant with this.

They walked through a poorly lit passage when suddenly Malfoy screamed: "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH, there's something by my hand!"

"That's my hand, stupid!" Voldemort said sourly.

Malfoy sighed relieved but a few moments later he asked: "Why are you holding my hand though?"

"I am not holding your hand, I am squeezing your hand because I am evil!" Voldemort replied.

Malfoy and Goyle might have exchanged looks if they hadn't bee too afraid that Voldemort might see them.

Finally they came into the meeting room which was illuminated with big light bulbs.

Voldemort finally released Malfoy's hand and walked in front of everyone.

"Hello, my name is Voldemort and I am a Death Eater!"

Everyone echoed: "Hello, Voldemort!"

It was then when he noticed that he had confused his meetings.

"Anyway, what are we going to do today?"

"The same we are doing every night try to take over the world!"

"You think that's funny, right?" Voldemort was angry.

No one dared to respond. Only Goyle couldn't hold back some giggles.

If looks could kill people, Goyle would have dropped dead at once.

"So you think THIS IS FUNNY?" Voldemort had narrowed his eyes so they were barely visible.

"No…" Goyle said slowly "but…" he went over to the switch "This is funny!" He switched off the light.

When the light returned just a moment later Voldemort was cowering on the floor whimpering something which sounded like "Mommy!"

When he noticed the light had returned he stood again: "Well, now back to…"

Goyle giggled again and turned off the light again.

"MOMMY!"

The light went on again…

"There is one order for all of you…"

… and off again.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH SAVE ME!"

Finally Malfoy went to the switch and turned it on again and noticed that Voldemort had fainted.

He sighed and turned to the other Death Eaters: "And now tell me whose great idea it was to tell him that there were monsters everywhere in the dark!"

In order to be able to hold any meetings under normal circumstances again Goyle has been bound to a chair ever since that day and as soon as Lord Voldemort remembered that he could cast spells like "Lumos" everything went its normal ways again.


	4. What if Dumbledore made a pyjama party?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, JKR everything!

**Author's note: **thanks a lot to FluffyEarmuffs/Sarah who was endlessly important in the process of thinking of this story!**  
**

**What if Dumbledore invited everyone to a slumber party?**

"Bloody Dumbledore, bloody party, bloody you have to wear a pyjama rule!" Severus muttered while he was on his way through the dark hallways of Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry.

He hadn't wanted to go to this so called slumber party but there wasn't much of a chance of getting away.

At the same time Remus Lupin was walking towards Dumbledore's office as well. Opposed to Severus he seemed in a pretty good mood, probably this wouldn't last for long though.

Albus was already waiting for the people he had been inviting at his office.

There was a lot of popcorn and some cookies and sleeping bags on the floor.

He didn't have to wait long until there was a knock on the door.

"I am only here to save my job!" Severus made clear at once.  
"Oh, Severus, as if I would fire you if you hadn't showed up!" Albus sounded slightly offended "By the way, here is your contract for the next year!"

Snape snorted but decided to make the best of it and so went to stuff his mouth with popcorn.

Soon afterwards there was another knock on the door.

Remus went in with a smile and surely in a better mood than Severus was in, but it was like this in general.

Severus rolled his eyes exaggeratedly when seeing Lupin at the entrance.

"Nice to see you too, Severus!" Remus greeted him.

Severus snorted at this. "Whom did you invite exactly, headmaster?"

"I invited everyone working at this school, but all of them seemed to be busy!" Albus stated still in a good mood "So there will just be the three of us!"

"The two of you!" Severus made clear walking towards the door but it wouldn't open.

Remus raised an eyebrow: "I guess the door is charmed so no one can leave this room before dawn…"

Albus nodded: "Exactly!"

Severus growled. Remus shrugged.

"So, I thank you for showing up at my pyjama party!" Albus announced with a smile "Speaking of which, did you bring your pyjamas?"

Remus and Severus cleared their throats looking at each other and stammered things like: "Yes… maybe… so… well… erm… not necessary… too cold…"

Albus rolled his eyes and decided to be a good role model and so used a spell to get changed into his pyjamas.

It was quite cute to look at. A light blue pyjama with all different kinds of sweets printed on it. All in all it was really nice to look at.

Severus looked as sour as a lemon, but he was relieved because his pyjama surely was manlier and more fitting for an adult than this was.

Yet he didn't want to show it when Lupin was around anyway.

Albus sighed and pointed his wand at Severus muttering a spell which caused him to be in his nightclothes just a moment later too.

Severus shot Remus a glare which meant something like 'don't dare to say anything, and I mean anything!'.

Remus bit his lip and didn't make any comment about the rather washed out looking grey pyjamas of Severus Snape.

"They could use some colour, Severus!" Albus stated though.

"Don't even think of it!" the potions master pressed through gritted teeth.

Albus shrugged and pointed his wand at Remus.

Lupin swallowed. "Professor, please… there's something… just don't do it!" he nearly sounded a little panicky.

Severus looked at Albus and pouted a little, which should mean that it would be terribly unfair if Lupin was allowed to remain as he was.

"Sorry, Remus!" Albus stated just before casting the same spell at Lupin.

Severus had to remind himself that laughing his head off was bad for his reputation to keep himself from rolling on the floor laughing.

Remus scratched his head blushing a little: "I was just about to tell you that I sleep in boxer shorts only normally…"

Albus grinned slightly.

"But… but I brought a real pyjama… can I just get changed please?" Remus pleaded.

Albus nodded. Severus shook his head. Remus just went to get changed.

When he returned he was in dark blue pyjamas. At the back of the shirt there was a yellow writing saying: "If you can read this I am sleepwalking again…"

"Rather fitting…" Severus commented immediately.

Remus blushed again and murmured: "I got it as a presents…"

Albus rolled his eyes this time: "So, what do you want to do tonight?"

Severus looked at Remus who was looking back at him. There was only one possible answer to spare them any further trouble.

"I actually feel pretty tired…" Remus exclaimed and did his best to yawn naturally.

Severus nodded. "Me too…" he agreed for once.

"Then off to bed we go!" Albus exclaimed. Luckily he didn't seem to know what people usually did at sleepover parties.

"Good night, boys!" Albus said when they were all in their sleeping bags finally.

Severus murmured something they didn't understand, and it was good they didn't, while he was wishing for everyone else in the castle to spend a sleepless night for what they had done.

"Night then…" Remus said in a friendly tone which should have sounded sleepy too.

Luckily all of them managed to survive this night and Remus and Severus had learnt the lesson, which everyone else seemed to have gotten already, NEVER EVER GO TO ANY PARTY DUMBLEDORE IS INVITING YOU TO!


	5. What if Snape was in a good mood?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of this story! All of them belong to JKR!

**Author's note: **So, this is just a short one, but I want to thank Colin for inspiring it!

**What if Snape was in a good mood all of a sudden?**

Everyone had arrived at the potions classroom already. Everything was in order.

Only one person was missing. The potions master!

Suddenly the door swung open and Severus Snape came in with a big smile on his face.

"Mooooooooooooooooooooooooorning class!" he exclaimed in a cheerful tone, "What's up today?"

Everyone raised an eyebrow.

Snape sat on his desk, letting his legs hang down and looked at the students.

"Hey, what's the matter with you? It's a nice day, really, all sunny and beautiful!" he said happily.

No one dared to say anything until someone couldn't hold a comment back.

"But we don't see the sun here in the Dungeons!" the student muttered.

Severus clapped his hands: "That's good, let your feelings out!"

Everyone looked shocked by now, but the teacher didn't seem to care.

"So, right, we don't see the sun in here, so does anyone know a way to change this?" the potions master asked still in a cheerful tone "No one, oh come on, any ideas!"

"Maybe… there should be windows… bigger windows…" one student squealed.

Severus clapped his hands again: "Well, great idea! Only, we're under the earth here, so all we would see through the windows would be dirty! But the idea was still good! Five points to Gryffindor!"

Everyone inhaled sharply they just couldn't believe it.

"How about casting a spell like the one of the Great Hall?" one of the children thought.

"Greeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeat idea!" Severus exclaimed "If anyone here knows how they did it, because I have not even the glimpse of an idea!"

"Why don't we just go out then?" someone suggested.

Severus smiled: "Yes, great idea, let's go out… wait, first I'll show you how to prepare sun lotion and then we'll go swimming!"

Some students were just baffled, others just took it as it was and smiled from one ear to the other.

Severus counted the students and shrugged: "There are too many of you, we don't need so much sun lotion, let me think…"

Everyone watched him think for a few moments before he looked as if he had had a great idea.

"The one half of you will make the potion-lotion, oh dear, that rhymed! Did you hear this, it rhymed!" he exclaimed happily.

Some students who dared to do it clapped.

Severus bowed before he went on talking: "And the other half can try to design new and cheerful robes for me! So, who wants to work on which project?"

The students divided themselves in the two groups and started working.

At the end of their work they had enough sun lotion to equip everyone with it and Snape had a brand new light blue robe.

"Now go and get your swimming outfits, I'll expect you back in 10 minutes, if it takes longer don't worry, you'll know where we are!" Snape announced playing with the rim of his new yellow hat.

The students stormed off gladly.

Not all too long later they returned. It seemed to be a perfect day for holding lessons outside, only none of them would have suspected how the potions class would turn out.

No one would have expected of ever seeing Severus Snape in his bathing-trunks either. And surprising to everyone they were not black as they would have thought.

Actually they were bright pink which was the strangest thing one could ever have imagined on him.

"Mister Longbottom, can't you even answer an easy question like this?" the voice of Severus Snape asked all of a sudden.

"If there were bigger windows the sun would come in!" Neville replied.

Everyone inhaled sharply.

It was then when Neville noticed that everything had been a product of his fantasy.


	6. What if something was really strange?

**Author's note:** OH MY GOD! HAS IT REALLY BEEN SO LONG SINCE I PUT ANYTHING HERE? Well... uh... yes it has... teheheh... sorry... but finally... an update if anyone is still interested...  


What if Severus wasn't in the mood for detention?

The cauldron exploded, once again. It was the third cauldron Harry had destroyed and it was only the first potions class that year.

Actually it wasn't too bad thinking that Neville was already running out of cauldrons as well, although his grandmother had bought him twelve for that year.

The really bad thing was that the potion had exploded the very moment when Severus Snape, Potions Master, had held his (from Harry's point of view) extremely huge nose over his cauldron.

Everyone fell silent and waited for their Potions Master to show Harry what an explosion really was.

"Well, well, Mister Potter", Severus began, "this means…"

Harry held his breath. Snape didn't continue to talk until Harry's face turned blue. Harry breathed, then held his breath again.

"This means I've got to get changed and release the class early", the Professor announced finally.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! THAT'S SO UNFAIR!" Harry began to shout immediately, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! Wait… what did you say?"

Severus snorted and didn't reply what he had just said but instead turned around and left towards his private chambers.

Harry stood in the middle of the room feeling really confused. While he tried to get into his head what was going on, everyone else was leaving the room.

About two hours later Harry finally realized, that it was extremely stupid to stand there and wait for Snape to come back, because he'd only get himself into trouble that way.

On the other hand, wasn't that what he was usually doing? Wasn't that why he had all his fans?

He was trying hard to decide whether it was a good idea to stick his nose into anything concerning Snape yet again, when Snape finally left his chambers again.

An extremely high pitched scream woke up about everyone in the castle who had been sleeping by then.

"I didn't know you could reach the high C as easy as that, Professor!" Harry stated admiringly.

If looks could have killed, which they probably could thinking that Severus Snape was a really powerful wizard after all, Harry would have dropped dead before he had finished the sentence. He didn't however because he still was the main character of this story.

On the other hand the student had to fight the urge to either laugh his head off, or faint at the very sight of his Potions Master.

Severus on the other hand used the moment the boy was lost in his thoughts to get out of the door.

Harry followed him just a second later though.

"Don't you want to put me into detention?" he asked innocently.

"Not tonight Potter, get lost", the other mumbled obviously in a really bad mood now.

It was only then that Harry noticed that something was definitely wrong.

"Are you ill, Professor?" he asked seriously worried.

"TEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" Snape shouted into his face while trying really hard not to mess his hairstyle up.

Wait, hairstyle? Severus Snape actually had a hairstyle?

In fact he had! And it was one Elvis would have been proud of!

"Why do you carry flowers and sweets around?" Harry asked innocently again.

"None of your business, Potter!" Snape snorted.

"Then, what does a Scotsman wear under his kilt?" Harry tried again.

Severus growled but didn't answer.

"Well, I thought since you were wearing one…"

"Shut up, Potter! Get lost! Try to find someone who will try to kill you for God's sake but leave me alone!"

Harry decided that with his intelligence he didn't need the answers to figure out what was going on.

He was still following Severus around though, because of course he would never do what his teacher wanted him to do, because breaking with old habits was really hard.

"I GOT IT!" Harry screamed triumphantly finally, "YOU ARE DATING PROFESSOR…"

Severus got paler than ever before when he heard that. Did the boy really know his secret? Had he really figured out what was behind all of this?

Of course he hadn't.

"YOU ARE DATING PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" Harry finished his sentence.

"Pardon?" Severus asked really astonished. For once he would have wanted to know what was going on in the boy's head.

"Well, you are carrying around SWEETS, something Dumbledore loves! You are wearing a skirt…" the boy explained.

"It's a kilt!" Severus corrected him.

"Well, anyway, I heard Professor Dumbledore say that he thinks you'd look good in a kilt, so…" Harry went on talking.

"HE DID?" Severus shouted loud enough to make everyone in the castle wake up again.

"Yeah, sure, and he said that if I ever told anyone especially you he'd not help me ever again and probably tell Voldemort where to find me… Oh heck… uh… I didn't say a thing, ok? Anyway, I'm totally alright with you being gay and all…"

At that point Severus couldn't hold back any longer and started to beat Harry up with the bunch of flowers he had been carrying.

"Stupid, ignorant, dunderhead!" he shouted over and over again, "I am not dating Professor Dumbledore!"

"I sure hope so!" a female voice was being heard finally.

Harry and Severus turned around instantly.

"What's going on here?" the woman asked.

"Potter destroyed your flowers!" Snape exclaimed showing the now totally ruined bunch of flowers.

"He beat me up with it!" Harry contradicted at once.

"Yeah, but it was his head which did the damage!" Severus shot back.

"SILENCE!" the woman ordered.

The two males fell silent at once.

"I already saw in my crystal ball that there was something strange going on", Professor Trelawney explained.

"YOU ARE DATING TRELAWNEY?" Harry shouted because only then he noticed who the woman was because he hadn't wanted to spoil the surprise before.

"Just go to bed, Potter…" Severus said for once in his life sounding as if there was nothing that was left to say. No detention to hand out. No points to take away.

Harry gulped at this and finally did as he was told still wondering how this two had found each other. Of course he wasn't able to control his curiosity again and so he turned around and followed the Professors back to Trelawney's room just in time to hear the explanation for all of this.

"So, Sybil, I did as I promised… will you tell me about your vision concerning me and my death now?" Professor Snape asked in a far too tender voice.

"Maybe later, Severus dear!" Trelawney purred and led him to her room.

The next morning Harry was found unconscious on the stairs by Mrs Norris.

"Detention Potter!" Snape snarled at him as he passed the boy by.

"Why?" Harry managed to ask.

"I don't need a reason to put you into detention but let's just say Trelawney really is a fraud!"


End file.
